


When You're Not Looking at Me (I Feel Invisible)

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Masturbation, handjobs, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan gets caught playing with himself.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 3





	When You're Not Looking at Me (I Feel Invisible)

Dan had been casting knowing looks over to Arin's side of the couch for what seemed like hours. He desperately wanted to catch the gamer's eye. His body had been aching for that knowing touch for days and now the gamer wouldn't even look at him. The singer knew that Arin could get overly focused on video games. He could too. Dan was being as blatantly obvious as he could but nothing seemed to be working.

Dan shifted and slid a hand down into his jeans, loose around his hips, and scratched himself absentmindedly. His fingers lingered for just a little too long. His hand pressed just a little too firm against his growing erection. A wanton sound slipped past his lips before he had even realized he had made it and Arin's head snapped to look at him.

"Dude. Are you...jacking off?" Arin's amused voice fluttered over to Dan's side of the couch and his ears strained at every word.

"No, well, uh..." Dan stammered. He hadn't really intended to start anything between himself and his hand, but it had just kind of ended up turning out that way.

"And you didn't invite me?" Arin's mock hurt covered his desire in the same way that a beach towel covered an elephant. Badly. Arin paused the game and moved. Dan could only have described it as crawling. Arin slinked over to his side of the couch, which was a secure fortress of blanket ramparts and energy drink towers.

The gamer made quick work of Dan's fly, pulling apart those flaps of fabric to nuzzle against the singer's covered erection. Dan let his hands slide along the cushions, feeling the soft fabric under his fingers. Arin's mouth was pressed to the damp front of his boxers, exhaling warm puffs of heat against the straining hardness in his pants.

"Ohh..." Dan's head fell back lazily against the cushions as Arin's palm nearly covered his whole shaft, stroking and pressing against him in a teasing pressure. Dan had nearly forgotten how irresistible he found Arin's hands. Well, all of him really. But those damned fingers made his knees weak every time.

And Dan didn't even need to mention that sinful mouth. Pulling shuddering moans and small sharp whimpers from his throat effortlessly. Dan was sprawled out on the couch with Arin crouched between his legs, tugging on his low, torn-up jeans, shoving those dark blue boxers down around his thighs to marvel at the dripping piece between the singer's legs. Arin's warm hand squeezed him and his cock jolted in the circle of the gamer's fingers.

"What about the game, Arin?" Dan's voice sounded weak and far away. He felt a hot blush creeping down his neck. The singer always loved the attention, but once it reached a certain point he always got shy and nervous, wanting to close his eyes. Arin's gaze was always so direct, the curve of that perfect mouth twisting into a knowing smile.

"It'll be there later. I want to pay complete attention to this right now. To you." The gamer always knew exactly what to say to get Dan blushing self-consciously, like a little kid. Those nimble fingers stroked him expertly as soft groans and teeth-bitten whimpers cascaded between them. Dan could never hold back his voice when Arin was between his thighs like this.

"Arin....Ah-!" Dan's eyes slipped closed. The gamer was running his tongue along the velvety smooth underside of Dan's cock and the singer could feel the cool trickle of Arin's saliva down his warm shaft as the gamer took him further in. Slick wet sounds filled the quiet room as Dan positively melted beneath the heat of Arin's mouth.

"I want to make you come." Arin lapped at the sensitive underside, right beneath the head, his teeth worrying the tender skin, feeling Dan shudder above him.

"Oh, fuck. With you doing stuff like that, I won't last long at all, baby." Dan's trembling fingers found the smooth waves of Arin's hair and buried his hand into the gamer's cool locks. Arin's other hand cupped Dan's balls in rolling fingers, squeezing gently. The singer purred appreciatively and that hand tightened in Arin's hair, pushing his mouth further down towards that nest of dark musky curls between the singer's pale thighs.

Arin's mouth was working against his rigid shaft greedily, tongue sliding around the head, tasting Dan's obvious excitement. Arin bobbed his head, taking the singer deeper, fingers squeezing those sensitive bundles of nerves.

"Nnnngh, Arin-!" Dan hunched forward. He was closer than either of them could have guessed. Arin's pointed teasing drove the singer over the edge as Arin's mouth twisted and sucked him deep into his throat, tongue wrapping around the slippery shaft, that delicious pressure making the singer's toes curl.

Arin felt the bitter spurt of Dan's release coating his tongue. His mouth was filled with saliva and it was threatening to dribble past his lips. He ended up letting most of Dan's load slide down his rigid shaft, pooling in the deep valleys of the singer's pale hips. Arin pulled off of Dan's cock with a gasp, watching as his knuckles were coated with the singer's sticky release.

"Oh, fuck, man, I'm sorry, I couldn't get all of it. Uh...most of it." Arin pulled his soiled hand away and a mix of jizz and saliva slid down his wrist. He fumbled for a towel and wiped his hand off, turning to clean Dan off.

Arin's movements were relaxing and reverent as Dan collapsed against the cushions, completely spent. He loved any sort of attention from the gamer, but his favourite by far was how Arin always seemed to view him as the most precious thing in the room. Dan smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, man. I'm just happy that you pay any attention to me at all." Dan always seemed to second-guess himself and how Arin truly felt about him. It seemed like he could come up with self-deprecating sentences all day.

"Hey! If you were the only thing that I needed to pay attention to, believe me, you would feel so fucking appreciated." Arin spat in a joking 'don't beat yourself up so much' tone. Dan chuckled and shoved himself back into his pants, curling up on the couch. He slid his feet under the gamer's warm thighs and snuggled down into his blanket fort as Arin unpaused the game and the hours drifted by like lazy clouds.


End file.
